Orbital Life set
This set features themes of daily life in orbital space and inter-orbital travel. It has a more somber serene mood to it, suggestive of vast distances, celestial views, and movement in a microgravity environment. *Bendix: "The Tomorrow People" - Raymond Scott - Manhattan Research, Inc. (disc 1) - 1:06 *Ur - David Byrne - The Forest - 13:07 *Let Go - frou frou - 4:13 *Satellite (acapella) - Rockapella - 4:51 *life as interference - vacabou - vacabou - 6:19 *Passing By - AA Zero 7 - When It Falls - 4:52 *Bluebird Of Happiness - Mojave 3 - Spoon And Rafter - 9:15 *O Astronauta De Marmore (Starman) - Seu Jorge - The Life Aquatic Studio Sessions - 3:17 *Music Box - Stewart Copeland - The Equalizer & Other Cliff Hangers - 2:20 *Habanera - John Adams - Gnarly Buttons & John's Book of Alleged Dances - 4:49 *Hoe-down (mad Cow) - John Adams - Gnarly Buttons & John's Book of Alleged Dances - 5:50 *Sámi Eatnan Duoddariid: Juhán - Nils-Aslak Valkepää & Ingor Ántte Áilu Gaup & Máge Markku Lievonen - Nils-Aslak Valkepää & Ingor Ántte Áilu Gaup & Máge Markku Lievonen / Sápmi Lottázan (Sámi Eatnan duoddariid-Sápmi, Vuoi sápmi!-Savás Ja Geassái) (Disc 1) - 6:04 *In Space - Royksopp - melody a.m. - 3:31 *Lontano - Jose Padilla - Navigator - 5:42 *Best Days of Our Lives - Weekend Players - Pursuit of Happiness - 4:03 *Soul Elevator - Deep Forest - Music Detected - 4:12 *A Drop Filled With Memories - 平沢進 / Susumu Hirasawa- Paprika - 4:38 *Dynamic Earth (Gravity mix) - Jose Padilla - Navigator - 5:32 *Viridissima Virga (Greenest Branch) - Garmarna - Hildegard Von Bingen - 4:43 *Parce Mihi Domine - Jan Garbarek & The Hilliard Ensemble - Officium - 6:42 *Sanctus - Jan Garbarek - Officium - 4:44 *Pulcherrima Rosa - Jan Garbarek - Officium - 6:55 *De Spineto Nata Rosa - Jan Garbarek - Officium - 2:30 *Ave Maris Stella - Jan Garbarek - Officium - 4:14 *Parce Mihi Domine - Jan Garbarek - Officium - 6:52 *Kakhuri Mravaljamieri - Tsinandali Choir - Table Songs of Georgia - 5:11 *Dead Can Dance / The Unfolding - Various Artists - Africa - Music from the acclaimed TV series - 4:36 *Cosmic Time - Dr. Fiorella Terenzi - Music From the Galaxies - 6:57 *The 4 Sections - I. Strings - Steve Reich - Reich: The Four Sections - Music for Mallet Instruments, Voices and Organ - 11:25 *The 4 Sections - II. Percussion Steve Reich - Reich: The Four Sections - Music for Mallet Instruments, Voices and Organ - 2:29 *The 4 Sections - III. Winds and Brass - Steve Reich - Reich: The Four Sections - Music for Mallet Instruments, Voices and Organ - 5:54 *The 4 Sections - IV. Full Orchestra - Steve Reich - Reich: The Four Sections - Music for Mallet Instruments, Voices and Organ - 6:25 *Sápmi, Vuoi Sápmi!: Báitte Fal Beaivi! - Nils-Aslak Valkepää & Ingor Ántte Áilu Gaup & Máge Markku Lievonen - Nils-Aslak Valkepää & Ingor Ántte Áilu Gaup & Máge Markku Lievonen / Sápmi Lottázan (Sámi Eatnan duoddariid-Sápmi, Vuoi sápmi!-Savás Ja Geassái) (Disc 2) - 21:42 (last piece from 14:20) Category:Music Category:Asgard